Distractions
by Diane2
Summary: The gang is in High School, and Arnold's dream of snagging Lila finally comes true, but is it all he had hoped for? Meanwhile, a new girl puts the moves on Gerald. Please R


Distractions

**Distractions**

Arnold closed his locker. Next to him at Gerald's locker, Phoebe and Gerald were kissing. Arnold rolled his eyes and made a sound of disgust. "Ever since you two became old enough to kiss in public, you're kissing all the time." 

Gerald pulled away from Phoebe. "Why not, man? We are 16 after all." 

"And we love each other," said Phoebe as she pulled Gerald to her again. 

Arnold just walked off to his next class, rolling his eyes. Helga stopped him in the hall near class. "Hey, do you have my notes for biology class?" 

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow them, Helga, you're a life-saver." 

"No prob. See you at lunch." 

"Bye." 

The past few years certainly had gotten easier for Arnold when he and Helga became friends. They were all 16 now, and in eleventh grade. Arnold had a deeper voice now, and kept his hair down, but still had his little blue hat. He wore baggy pants, and his flannel unbuttoned and on the outside of his shirt. Gerald looked mostly the same except for his hair, which he wore shorter now. Phoebe's black hair was longer, though she still had the thing in the front. She wore tight shirts and long skirts, and she had long since abandoned her glasses for contacts. Helga wore her hair in a single braid and had plucked her eyebrow so that there were two. She wore tight dresses instead of the unflattering ones she had worn before. 

Arnold headed to his history class and sat down in his seat. It was his favorite seat of the whole day, because it was the seat where he sat closest to Lila. She sat in the seat one to the right and one ahead of him. Class started but Arnold didn't know that. For practically the entire period, Arnold was staring at Lila. She looked different then she did when she was younger. Now she wore tight shirts and miniskirts to accent her voluptuous body. She had grown up with quite a figure, and Arnold was it's biggest fan. 

Third period ended and he went to fourth period, language. He walked in the door and the first thing he saw was a face that had been familiar since fourth grade. "Hello Arnold! How are you? Did you bring the homework from your special project for today?" 

"I'm fine, Mr. Simmons, and yes, I have it." 

"Good, why don't you sit in your seat and wait for class to start." Arnold sat down and waited for Gerald, who sat next to him. 

"Class, I have a special announcement-" 

"Arnold, have you noticed that things just keep getting more and more special with Mr. Simmons? It's been happening since the fourth grade, man!" 

They listened to Mr. Simmons special announcement. It wasn't special in the least, in fact it was quite ordinary, but as Gerald said, almost everything was special with Mr. Simmons. Class went on for half an hour before it was time for lunch. 

Phoebe and Helga found Arnold and Gerald, and sat down to have lunch with them. They were chatting about various things and eating their lunches when Lila walked past. Of course, Arnold called out to her and told her to eat lunch with them. The three groaned inwardly, Arnold was never himself around Lila. Their conversation was ruined. None of them had any bad feelings toward Lila; they just didn't like the way Arnold changed around her. They continued talking, Phoebe was talking like a text book, Helga was frank and slightly violent, Gerald was fervently agreeing to almost everything Phoebe said (even if he didn't understand it), Lila was ever so and oh so-ing, and Arnold was hanging on her every word, attentive and amiable. And also pathetic looking to his friends. They had gotten onto the subject of parties because of Rhonda, and Phoebe remembered something. 

"Did you guys hear that there's a carnival coming in a few days?" 

"Oh, of course!" said Gerald, who'd heard nothing of the sort. (It's NOT the Cheese Festival!!!) 

"Oh, that'll be fun to go to as a group thing among friends," said Helga. 

"I bet it would be ever so nice and such an oh so fun time if we did go!" Arnold jumped on a chance. 

"I'll take you, Lila!" 

"I'm sorry, Arnold, but I'll only go with you if your friends come along. I don't want us to go alone so it seems ever so much like a date. As I've told you before, I only like you, not like you like you." 

"I know," said Arnold with a sigh.

"Come on Arnold, don't sound so sad, it'll be ever so fun," said Lila, trying to cheer up Arnold. 

"I guess you're right," said Arnold. "How 'bout it guys, the five of us. It'll be fun."

"I'm in," said Gerald, looking at Phoebe lovingly.

"Me too," said Phoebe, staring back at Gerald.

"I'm not so sure," said Helga, "I'd feel like a tag-along."

"You wouldn't be a tag-along, Helga, I'd love for you to come ever so much," said Lila.

"Yeah, Helga, please come," said Arnold unknowingly giving her the flirty eyes.

Helga couldn't resist that look, so she agreed to come along.

"Alright, we'll all meet at the front gate at 7pm," said Arnold, "Anyone need a ride?"

"I'm taking Phoebe in my new wheels that I got for my birthday," said Gerald proudly.

"I have a ride Arnold, but thank you ever so much," said Lila.

"I could use a ride," said Helga, "I don't think Bob will want to take me or let me borrow his car."

"Sure, Helga, no problem," said Arnold, though a small part of him was wishing he could take Lila as well.

Helga was also thinking, 'Sigh, I get to be in a car, alone with my beloved. I know I've loved him for so long and he has yet to show any sign of loving me, but I just can't stop loving him. All the guys that have ever asked me out, I turned them down because of Arnold, because they didn't compare to his gorgeous football-shaped head or his sweet personality. I know I should just give up, but my heart just won't permit it. I'll just continue loving him in silence until I finally have the courage to tell him my secret.'

The week passed and finally it was Friday, the day of the carnival. It was 6 o'clock and Arnold started getting ready to go. He was trying yet again to impress Lila even though he knew it probably wouldn't work. He took a shower, shaved his blond stubble, threw on some baggy dark blue jeans and a dark and light red swirl pattern silk shirt, and splashed his neck with cologne.

"Grandpa, I need the Packard!" Arnold called down to his grandpa, who was still as spry as ever for being 88 years old.

"Sure thing, Short man!" Grandpa called back up to him. 

"I can't believe you're STILL calling me Short man!"

"Well, you're short, aren't ya?" Grandpa was right. Arnold was 16 years old and only 5' 4" tall.

"I guess I was destined to be," said Arnold to himself. He didn't really like the fact that he was short, but he had learned to live with it. Hey, at least he was a good deal taller than Ernie.

By the time Arnold was ready, it was 6:30 and he needed to leave to pick up Helga and get to the carnival by 7. He came downstairs and took the Packard keys off the table where Grandpa had left them.

"You're looking spiffy, short man, gotta hot date?"

"Grandpa! I'm just going to go pick up Helga and take her to the carnival."

"Oooooooooh!" said Grandpa, hinting.

"Grandpa, we're just friends, and we're meeting a group of people there, and besides, I'm dressed up for another girl."

"Ooh, I knew it!" said Grandpa excitedly, "Remember, you have no curfew and you can never have too much fun."

Arnold smiled and walked out the door.

Gerald had taken his new, red '87 sports car to Phoebe's house. He was proud of his car. After he had gotten it for his birthday, he had kept it in the garage and tweaked it up to be his pride and shining joy. He installed a loud speaker system, a purple neon light under the belly, he had installed a black light in the overhead light instead of the standard yellow, and for the hood ornament, he had a dancing hula girl in Phoebe's likeness that he had made in shop class.

Phoebe got in and commented on the changes he had made to his car. 

"Um, nice hood ornament," she said blushing.

"Thanks babe," said Gerald who felt ten times cooler while he was in his car. He turned up his radio very loudly so the bass was booming, and drove away.

Gerald sat there driving with his right hand on the wheel and his left hand thumping the beat on the windowsill. 

"Gerald, do you think we can change the station?"

"Oh, but…. tell ya what, on the way back we can listen to whatever you want, I promise." He put his left hand on the wheel now, and he put his right arm around Phoebe.

"Ok, that's agreeable," said Phoebe.

They finally got to the carnival. Gerald parked his car, leaving on the purple neon light underneath. 

"Wow, that's pretty," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, it sure is sweet," said Gerald as they went to the front gate to wait for everyone.

Arnold picked up Helga from her house.

"Wow, Arnold, you look really nice," said Helga. 

"Thanks, you do too," said Arnold, even though Helga was wearing what she normally did. It was more of a polite comment than a compliment.

They drove to the carnival and chatted about what rides they wanted to go on and what games they wanted to play. Helga secretly wished that she could go on the tunnel of love with him, but she knew he would probably go on that one with Lila, and she would agree even though she didn't like him like him because she was nice. Oh well, maybe she'd be able to get a go on the Ferris wheel with him at least.

They finally got to the carnival and Arnold parked near Gerald's car.

"Haha, Gerald must be here already. I'd know that car anywhere," Arnold laughed. He and Helga walked up to the front gate and saw Phoebe and Gerald, making out, again.

"Ahem," coughed Arnold.

"Oh, we were just, uh, passing the time," said Gerald.

"Is Lila here yet?" asked Arnold.

"I'm right here," said Lila who had gotten to the carnival just behind Arnold and Helga.

"Good, then let the fun begin!" shouted Arnold, and the five of them got their tickets and ran off into the carnival.

"Let's do all the fast rides first before we eat so Lila doesn't get queasy," suggested Arnold.

"Thanks ever so much Arnold," said Lila who had managed to enjoy the fast rides, so long as she didn't eat right before them.

"Race ya to the Tilt-O-Whirl!" shouted Gerald, and the five took off running. Helga got there first.

"I win!" she shouted. 

"Good race everyone!" said Arnold who had brought up the rear just so he could run behind the bouncing Lila. 

"Thanks ever so much, but I know you let me beat you," said Lila.

"So what if I did," said Arnold, giving Lila the flirty eyes.

"Arnold, please don't look at me like that, you know how I feel about that look."

"Sorry Lila"

They rode the Tilt-O-Whirl, and then dizzily raced to the Power Rocket Roller coaster.

"For some reason I don't like that name," complained Gerald.

"Yes, for some reason it displeases me," agreed Phoebe.

They all agreed it was a bad name for a roller coaster, but put it out of their heads and got on. Arnold had wanted to sit with Lila, but Lila made up an excuse of not wanting to be near anyone if she got sick, so Arnold rode with Helga, who inwardly was ecstatic. 

After the roller coaster, they went on a teacup type ride that spun, a hanging boat ride that swung back and forth, and a hanging swing carousel. Lila had sat by herself on all those rides using the excuse that she didn't want to risk getting sick on someone, even though she never got sick. Helga enjoyed all this time with Arnold very much, but knew it was too good to last.

After they had done all the fast rides, it was dark. The Ferris wheel was bright and lit up. Arnold was going to ask Lila to sit with him on it, but before he got the chance, a good-looking guy noticed her and beat him to it. She gave Arnold a sorry look and sat with the guy. Arnold rolled his eyes and turned to Helga, offering his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked, smiling at Helga, half frustrated, but trying to sound sincere.

"Lets," she said happily and the two walked arm in arm to a bucket, passing the already making out Phoebe and Gerald who didn't even need to wait until they were off the ground. Helga was in heaven through the three-minute ride, but Arnold was slightly miffed that he hadn't gotten to be with Lila at all during the carnival.

After the ride, they walked through the haunted house. Phoebe and Gerald weren't really paying attention to their surroundings, taking full advantage of the dark. Suddenly, a figure jumped out at them. Phoebe and Gerald didn't notice, but Lila screamed and held onto Arnold. Helga also screamed and held onto Arnold. Someone else screamed. The three of them turned around to see who it was and they saw…

"Mr. Simmons?!" said Arnold. 

Mr. Simmons quickly let go of the person he had hugged in fright and stuttered, "Hello, Arnold, Helga, Lila. This is, um, my friend Trevor. Remember, he came to class one day to give a discussion about a book he wrote that we read."

"Hey Trevor," said Arnold.

"Hey yourself ladies man," said Trevor looking at the way Helga and Lila were holding Arnold. The girls let go of him after that and Arnold turned bright red. They continued through the haunted house and saw Gerald and Phoebe waiting for them.

Gerald stopped kissing Phoebe and said, "What took you three?" He winked at Arnold.

Arnold gave him an annoyed look and said, "We just ran into Mr. Simmons and actually walked through slowly to enjoy the place."

"Easy man, easy," he said and kissed Phoebe again.

After that, they ran to the midway and played some games. Gerald won Phoebe a large stuffed panda. "Thank you Gerald," she said, kissing him on the nose.

Arnold won a stuffed penguin and tried to give it to Lila but she gave him the same excuse as always, "I'm ever so sorry, but I'm allergic to stuffed animals." He gave it to Helga instead who gladly accepted it. 

Helga also tried her hand at the games and won a small teddy bear whose head was kind of oblong shaped. "Here Arnold, you take him, he looks kinda like you," Arnold smiled and put the small bear with the oblong head in one of his large pockets.

"Thanks Helga."

They played games for a while, and then went to go eat pizza. It was late, but they still had time for one more ride; the ride that Gerald had been begging to go on since the beginning. "Now can we go on the Tunnel of Love?!" Gerald begged.

"Ok," said Arnold realizing that this was his chance. He turned to Lila, "Listen Lila, I know you don't like me like me, but you haven't gone on anything with me all night, and I just want to go on this one thing with you, please?" asked Arnold.

"Alright, I will, but just as friends, ok?" said Lila.

"Fine with me!" said Arnold happily. 

"I think I'll wait for you guys at the exit. The Tunnel isn't really my thing," Helga lied. 

"Ok, see ya there," said Arnold.

The four raced to the Tunnel of Love and got on the ride. Phoebe and Gerald started making out as soon as they got in the boat. Arnold helped Lila into the boat and then got in himself. 

"Thank you. You're ever so sweet," said Lila.

"Not as sweet as you," said Arnold giving her the flirty eyes

"Arnold, please don't look at me that way."

"Sorry."

The boat went into the tunnel and it got dark. Arnold and Lila just watched the little bit of scenery in silence. Arnold tried to hold Lila's hand, but she pushed hers away.

'This is sooo frustrating!!' thought Arnold. 'I'm sitting in the Tunnel of Love with the girl of my dreams and I'm getting nowhere! I have to do something!'

Arnold waited until it got very dark in the tunnel and thought, 'Ok, I'm gonna do it.' His heart was beating a mile a minute, he was so nervous. Quickly, so Lila wouldn't have time to react, he grabbed her face and pressed her lips to his. Lila let out a closed mouthed gasp. In an attempt to hush her, Arnold opened his mouth and began French kissing her. To his great shock, she began to kiss him back! They kissed for about twenty seconds; then Lila pulled away. 

"Arnold, you kiss ever so well, where'd you learn that?"

"Um, I've never actually kissed kissed anyone before, I was saving my first kiss kiss for you, but Gerald's told me stuff,"

"Wow, I've been kissed by lots of guys, but that was the best kiss I've ever had!"

"So do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes, Arnold, I do," said Lila smiling.

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend."

"Ok Arnold, I'll be your girlfriend, that kiss kind of woke me up."

Arnold and Lila made out until the ride was over, continuing even after they had exited the tunnel.

Helga saw this and didn't know what to think. 

The next day was Saturday. Arnold had come home after Grandpa was in bed, and it wasn't till breakfast that Grandpa saw how cheerful he was. Arnold's smile looked like it was going to force his head in two any second. Grandpa was a little suspicious. "Mornin' Short man. Why are you so cheerful this morning?" 

"Why not, Grandpa? It's a Saturday, I have no homework, I'm gonna go to the park to hang with my friends, oh and I forgot that only the girl of my dreams finally loves me back!" 

"Oh, so that's what's gotcha so chipper this morning." Grandpa was happy that Lila finally liked Arnold back, but he was also a little worried about Helga. 

Arnold ate his breakfast, and then went to the park. He saw Lila there and instead of playing football with his friends, he went over to Lila. Stinky, Sid, and a few others watched them go into the wooded area of the park. 

"That durned fool never does give up, do he?" 

"No, poor Arnold. He likes Lila so much and she doesn't like him." Sid shook his head after his statement, watching them go. Gerald kept his mouth shut. 

Arnold and Lila went into the woods. Arnold was about to say something when Lila put her finger to his lips. "No talking. Just kiss me." 

"Ok," Arnold readily agreed. They started making out. 

Back at the park a group of unfamiliar girls passed by the group playing football. "Whoa! Who are they?" 

"I don't know," said Stinky answering Sid's question. 

The girls and Gerald went back to playing while the rest of the boys gawked at the astoundingly beautiful group of girls. "Come on and keep playing, they're just girls." 

"You're just saying that because you have Phoebe. Besides, we don't know who they are. We're trying to figure it out." 

"You're just trying to figure out which one you want most. As for who they are, they're probably some new girls that moved here or go to a different school." Gerald walked back to the football in the middle of the field where the girls were waiting. One of the girls in the group walking past noticed Gerald. She looked him over as she passed. 

'Interesting,' she thought. 'He's hot, and look at that butt. I wonder why he didn't come and stare with the other boys?' The girl walked off with the others.

Monday at school was the mysterious girl from the park's first day at Seattle High. By lunchtime, she had made a few friends already. She already knew her way around, too. She asked her new friends a question at lunch. "Do you see that boy over there? The black boy with the red shirt and black pants?" She was pointing to Gerald. 

"Yeah, what about him?" 

"Do you know his name?" 

"Sure, it's Gerald. Anyway back to…" The girl looked at Gerald a little longer, then went back to her friend's conversation.

Gerald was eating lunch with Phoebe, Helga, Arnold, and Lila. No one was really pleased about the change in Arnold since the carnival. They were both very obvious all throughout lunch. Helga couldn't help but watch them, her heart breaking more with every embrace, look, or kiss. She was queasy, but made it look like she was feeling normal. Phoebe noticed of course how little she had touched her food. A little while before lunch ended, Helga couldn't stand it any more. She excused herself and went off somewhere where she would be alone. Phoebe excused herself too, making the excuse of having to ask Helga something. She followed Helga till she stopped in a secluded corner. Phoebe watched her until she started crying. She went over to her friend. 

"It's Arnold, isn't it?" Helga nodded. 

"I thought I might've had a chance before but, now that Lila likes him back… He'll never leave her. It's hopeless." 

"No it isn't." 

"Yes it is. Why do I torture myself? I should've stopped liking him long ago. For thirteen years I've loved him with all my heart, and what has it gotten me, huh? A broken heart and a lot of tears, that's all. And now watching them, I know that he'll never be mine, especially as long as he and Lila are so (horny)…" She burst out in fresh sobs. 

Gerald had left the cafeteria to find Phoebe. The excuse she'd given was a little suspicious, why didn't she just ask her in class? Gerald looked about for Phoebe. He heard sobbing and went to see whom it was. He saw that it was Phoebe and Helga, Helga sobbing her eyes out. He hung back, not wanting to intrude. Phoebe saw him and motioned for him to come over. Helga looked up and saw him. She was mad at first but then softened when she saw the look of concern on his face. 

"Phoebe, what's wrong with Helga?" Gerald asked Phoebe and not Helga because he knew in her state of tears; she would only talk in the incomprehensible squeaks only that only another girl could understand. 

Phoebe looked at Helga, a look of questioning on her face. Helga nodded. "It's Arnold." 

"Arnold?!" 

"Yes, I think it's time you knew. Helga loves Arnold She's been crazy about him for a long time. And seeing him with Lila, well…" 

"For how long has she loved him?" 

"Thirteen years." 

"Thirteen yea-!!!" Gerald sat down next to Phoebe and Helga. "But I never saw any signs! Wait, if she loved him for thirteen years, that would mean she fell in love at age three!" 

"Yes, and you never saw any signs because Helga went to great pains to conceal her deepest secret. And she's never been able to tell Arnold. But now her heart has been broken by Lila." Helga squeaked something to Phoebe. "She says that she's afraid she'll never get a chance to tell him now." 

"I can't believe it. This is amazing! Don't worry Helga, your secret is safe with me." Helga squeaked. 

"She knows, that's why she let me tell you in the first place." 

"Well, I wish there was something I could say, but I don't know what." 

"Everything will be okay, Helga. The type of relationship they have can't last long. The personalities involved make it impossible. Certain needs won't be provided for. They'll break up in no time." 

"I don't give it more than… two months." 

Helga had calmed down enough so that she was understandable. "I hope so." 

It was the break between fourth and fifth period. Gerald was at his locker. The mysterious girl walked up beside him. "Hola, Gerald." 

Gerald dropped a book, startled. "How do you know my name?" He looked at her. He recognized her from the park on Saturday, she'd stood out like a pineapple among apples. She was long and sleek, with a great figure. She had all the right curves and a perfectly proportioned chest. She looked like she was Latin or Spanish. She had almond shaped emerald eyes, and long black hair like Phoebe's. Her skin was a dark, tanned color. Her lips were full and red. She was wearing a dress with a tight bodice, and a long, full, wide skirt. It was deep red and brought out all of her best features. It would have hidden her bad features too, if she'd had any. She picked up the book he dropped with long, delicate fingers and gave it back to him. 

"I asked around. I had particular interest in you." She looked at him with her amazing eyes. Her voice had a Spanish accent and a deep, gentle purring feel to it. Gerald was getting nervous. 

"Why? And who are you?" She placed her hand on his arm. 

"I am Rosa Maria! And I thought you looked the most," she paused, and then said the next word with an implying tone. "Interesting of all the boys around here. I wanted to talk to you." She was slowly getting closer to him. She was almost pressed right up against him. 

"What about?" Gerald was very nervous. 

"The situation of us." Gerald recovered and got over his nervousness. 

"I'm sorry, but there is no us! There's you, and then there's me and there 's Phoebe, my girlfriend. Phoebe and I are an us, not you and me." Her green eyes slatted. 

"Fine then. But you'll regret that you lost THIS." She stalked away from him. Gerald let out a sigh of relief. Then he closed his locker and headed to his next class. 

A week later, Mr. Simmons announced that the class was going to have a big test tomorrow about the novel they had finished reading. The bell rang and everyone dispersed into the hall. Rosa Maria eyed Gerald and sauntered up to him.

"Hey baby, I got the Fruit Cup for second period and I was wonderin' if you'd like to come to my house for a study date?"

"Man, girl, you've been botherin' me all week! I have a girlfriend, her name is Phoebe, and I'm faithful!"

"Fine, your loss baby-cakes," she said with an attitude, "but I'm not gonna stop until you're mine!"

Gerald watched her walk away and sighed.

Meanwhile, Lila and Arnold were holding hands and walking through the hall to their next classes.

"Arnold, you know Mr. Simmons said we were gonna have a test on the book we read?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I didn't really understand it all that well, and I was wondering if I could come over to your house this afternoon and have a one-on-one study session?"

"Anything for you Lila," said Arnold in his trance-like state that he had acquired around her ever since they had started going out.

"Great! I'll meet you at four!"She gave him a kiss and ran, bouncing down the hall to her class. Arnold stared until she was out of sight and awaited the blessed hour when she was going to come to his house.

Helga had also decided that this was the day she was going to do it. The feelings inside her had been eating away at her insides ever since her beloved had gotten his desire. She couldn't take it any longer and she was going to tell Arnold her secret, once-and-for-all. At least Arnold would know and her conscience would be clear, and maybe, just maybe, he might change his mind. 

That afternoon, Arnold had gotten his room ready for his big study date with Lila. At exactly four, the doorbell rang and Grandpa answered it.

"Why hello there! Arnold has been so excited over your little study date! Hehe! Now, you can just run on up to his room, and keep the door closed. I don't want the boarders to hear anything or they'll bother you."

"Thank you ever so much Mr. uh…" 

"Just call me Arnold's Grandpa."

"Ok, Arnold's Grandpa." Lila bounced up the stairs and Grandpa watched her.

"I just don't understand what that boy sees in her, but oh well!"

Lila knocked on Arnold's door and Arnold answered. "Hey Lila!" he said smiling. He was wearing his baggy medium-blue jeans and socks, and he had taken off his t-shirt so he was only wearing his flannel, unbuttoned, with his slightly muscular chest showing. 

"Hey yourself, hot stuff," said Lila. She immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began kissing him. 

"Um, [kiss] Lila [kiss] I thought [kiss] we were [kiss] gonna [kiss] study," Arnold said as they were making out.

"Study [kiss] later [kiss]," said Lila.

"K," Arnold grabbed for the remote and opened up the couch. He walked Lila in that direction, and still making out, he flung her on the couch.

An hour later the doorbell rang. Grandpa got up from the couch and answered it. It was Helga.

"Hey Helga, Arnold's up in his room studying with his girlfriend, though I doubt they're studying. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to him. It's important."

"Sure thing! I'll go make sure it's safe for ya to enter!" Grandpa ran up the stairs to Arnold's room and knocked on the door. "Arnold, Helga is here and she wants to talk to ya! She says it's important!" 

Arnold got off of Lila and said, "Ok, I'm gonna go see what Helga wants and then I'll be back. Wait for me here. While you're waiting, you can study my notes."

Arnold, shirtless, walked downstairs to where Helga was waiting for him on the living room couch.

"I think I'll be in the office if ya need me," said Grandpa, and he left.

Helga was sitting there, staring at Arnold's body. 'Damn, he's fine!' she thought.

"Helga? You wanted to talk to me?"

"Um, yeah Arnold, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, um, for the past uh, thirteen years, I've.."

"You've…"

"I've wanted to tell you, but I never had the courage and I figured if I was ever gonna tell you it had to be today, and I prepared and practiced and psyched myself up for it and so here goes…. I, uh, love you, Arnold"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I loved you Arnold!" Helga shouted out and began crying.

"You mean, you've had a crush on me since we were three?"

"No! I mean I've loved you since we were three! I made poems, shrines; I worship the ground you walk on! You were always so kind and caring and sweet, not to mention good-looking, and I've been going absolutely insane ever since you finally snagged Lila!! There, I did it! I finally told you how I feel!" Helga was crying hysterically.

Arnold put his arm around her and tried to wipe the tears of her face, but they kept coming. "Helga, please calm down, I'm really really sorry, and I do care about you a lot, but I have always thought of you as just a friend. One of my best friends."

"Do I ever have a chance with you, Arnold?"

"Helga, right now, Lila's my girlfriend, and I just don't know."

"Ok, I guess I'll be going now," said Helga sadly. Arnold walked her to the door and gave her a hug. 

"Don't waste your time obsessing over me. I'm not worth it."

"Ok, Arnold."

Helga walked out the door and sighed. She pulled out her locket and stared at it, thinking, 'He didn't say no… he said I don't know, and that means I still have a chance!'

Arnold walked back upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and saw Lila looking over his notes.

"Whatever did Helga have to say?"

"Oh, um, she just wanted to ask about some schoolwork," Arnold lied, thinking Lila wouldn't want to know the truth

"Ok, I think I'm done studying," said Lila smiling.

"In that case, where were we?" asked Arnold giving her the flirty eyes.

Arnold pounced on her and they commenced their making out.

Clang, clash! Phoebe and her father were fencing. Phoebe got her father on the arm for her third touch. "Well done, Phoebe. Soon you will be better than me!" 

"Thank you, father. That is very kind, but I doubt I will ever be better than you." Phoebe's mother walked in. 

"Phoebe, honey? There's a boy at the door for you." Phoebe looked down at herself. She was sweaty and disheveled from her practice. But then again, Gerald had seen her like this before. She nearly blushed at the thought. She went to the door to greet him. He looked a little shocked at her appearance. Seeing the look on his face, Phoebe explained. 

"Fencing? You know I've always been interested in fencing…." 

"Liar." 

He glared at her. "Well, I want to fence you in a match, to see if it's as fun as it looks." 

"Ok, I guess…Wait! None of the padding we have for starters will fit you." 

"Umm, couldn't I just fence in regular clothes?" 

"It's too dangerous." 

"You wouldn't really damage my beautiful body, would you Phoebe?" 

"Gerald!" She blushed. "Well, sometimes I get a little carried away. I don't trust myself." 

"Well I do trust you, so come on." 

"Ok, but I warned you!" They walked off to the room set aside for fencing. 

Gerald started stretching like he did before playing serious sports and Phoebe looked on the rack for a good sword for him. Phoebe's father watched all of this with a raised eyebrow. 

"Let me guess. He wants to fence against you?" 

"Yes." 

"Foolish if you ask me." 

"I warned him." 

"Phoebe, use my sword and let him use yours." Phoebe took her father's sword from him. 

Gerald finished stretching and took off his shirt. His chest was a little more muscular than Arnold's and he had a slight washboard stomach. He picked up Phoebe's sword. 

"No padding?" 

"He wanted it that way. Like I said before, I warned him." 

Gerald went to the center of the room. Before Phoebe would let him fence, she showed him a few things. Like stances, how to move, and she told him the rules. They went into the starting stances. He made the first move but she easily dodged it. You could see the smooth flowing motions in his muscles as he weaved out of her attacks. He fought with a different style than normally used for fencing. He was quick and lithe and could dodge easily from playing sports like basketball. But Phoebe still quickly beat him. 

"You don't fight like normal fencers. You fight more bodily, like they would with broadswords in medieval times. That's a bad habit in fencing." 

"Whatever and I knew you were gonna beat me anyway. You've been fencing much longer than me." They both took showers to freshen up, and got down to why he had come. They too had a study date; only they were more prone to study than Arnold and Lila. They started when Phoebe realized she needed something from the library. Gerald put on his shirt, (he left it off after the shower) and they went over there. 

Gerald was setting up the notes and Phoebe was getting the books they needed when someone happened to glance around the corner at Gerald. 

'What luck,' she thought. She walked up to him. "Fancy seeing you here." Gerald stood up in surprise. 

"Rosa! Man, I told you girl, I'm not interested! I have Phoebe! Phoebe is all I want! She's all I've ever wanted! And even if I didn't have Phoebe, I wouldn't go for a girl like you!" 

Inwardly she was seething, but she kept up the sly, flirting smile. She moved closer to him, pressing him up against the shelves of books. "Oh really?" 

"Really!" 

"Let's see if you feel the same way after this!" She placed her hand on his chest, leaned in, and kissed him, hard and swift. She tried to make it one of her best kisses ever. 

Phoebe walked toward were she left Gerald, holding the books they needed. She went around the corner and saw Rosa Maria kissing Gerald. She dropped the books and froze in shock. Suddenly she was galvanized into action. She grabbed Rosa's hair and threw her to the ground. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" 

Rosa stood up and dusted herself off indignantly. "I told you to keep away! That does not mean kiss me!" Rosa stalked off. 

Gerald waited till she was gone to talk to Phoebe. He turned to face her. "Phoebe, I-" 

Before he could say more she slapped him hard across the face and ran off, tears springing unbidden to her eyes. Gerald sat down; nursing his cheek, wondering what he'd done as he watched Phoebe run off. 

Phoebe ran to her room before anyone could see her. She collapsed on her bed, crying into her pillow. She punched it. "How could he? First I find him kissing another girl, cheating on me! Then when I pull her off, he dared to try to cover it up? By lying to make it seem like he was unwilling?" Phoebe's mother walked in. She'd heard her daughter shouting from the hallway. 

"Phoebe? What happened?" Phoebe told her mother what she'd seen. "Maybe he really was unwilling." 

"Yeah right. What he said was so obvious, Mother. It was just a simple cover up. He tried to make it seem like he was telling her off, when he was really just lying to me to cover his tracks!" 

"Do you really think Gerald would cheat on you after all these years?" 

"I don't know and I don't care! He's a lying cheat and I never want to see him again!"

Phoebe had been ignoring Gerald for a couple of weeks and Gerald was very frustrated. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, except maybe not pushing Rosa away, but he had just frozen in fear and shock. Luckily, it was this knowledge that he wasn't at fault that made him keep his cool around people at school and not go insane. He knew he had to think of a plan for Rosa Maria and for Phoebe, but he hadn't really thought of anything yet.

On Friday, Arnold and Gerald were eating lunch in the cafeteria. Helga had gone to sit with Phoebe, and Arnold had told Lila that he needed to talk to Gerald.

"Gerald, tomorrow is me and Lila's one month anniversary!" Arnold said enthusiastically. 

"That's nice Arnold, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I have all of tomorrow planned out! First, I'm going to take her out to breakfast, then, we're going to go roller-blading around the city and I'm going to take her on a shopping spree and let her go to all the shops she wants, we'll do lunch sometime in the middle of that, then we'll go back to my house and change for dinner at Chez Paris, then after dinner, I take her back to my place for some dessert." Arnold winked at Gerald.

"Wow man! How much money you willing to spend on shopping with Lila?"

"I've got $100 and this." Arnold pulled out a long box from one of his large pockets.

Gerald opened the box. Inside was a beautiful 24-karat gold necklace with a heart pendant. "Wow man! Lila must have you so whipped!"

"Hah! Not as whipped as you and Phoebe were!" Gerald glared at him. "Sorry, I mean are."

"That's better, anyway I am not whipped!"

They continued arguing over who was more whipped all through lunch. Finally, The end of the day came for Arnold, and he went home to think about his big date. Later on, Arnold heard a knock on his door and it turned out to be Grandpa.

"Hey short man! One month anniversary tomorrow eh?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited Grandpa!"

"Well, don't get too excited, at least not yet," Grandpa winked.

"Grandpa!" gasped Arnold.

"I picked you up a little present from the store for your big date tomorrow."

Grandpa gave Arnold a bag. Arnold opened it and inside he found… a small box of condoms!? Arnold immediately threw them back in the bag and turned redder than he had ever turned before. Grandpa just kept on rambling.

"Now Arnold, in order to give her the best time possible, whatcha gotta do is just be gentle and…"

"Grandpa!! Please! I am not going to um, do that with Lila!"

"But it's your anniversary! I may be old, but every time Pookie and I have an Anniversary…."

"Grandpa, um, I don't want to think about that, but, I'm just not ready yet, plus, I don't think Lila would want to either."

"Ok, its up to you, I'll keep them in here if you change your mind."

"Um, no, keep them in your room, please. If I ever need 'em, I'll just, uh, go in there."

"Ok, whatever's good for you short man." Grandpa took the "package" and left.

The next day, Arnold went over to Lila's House. He had worn the same outfit that he wore to the carnival to commemorate the occasion.At 9 o'clock, he went to Lila's house and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and Arnold thought that she looked so cute in the green tank top and cute shorts that she was wearing. He gave her some flowers that he had gotten from Ms. Vitello's shop earlier that morning.

"Thank you ever so much Arnold, they're simply gorgeous, and so are you."

Arnold blushed. "Thanks, and I have this for you too." He gave Lila the box with the necklace.

"Oh Arnold! This is ever so beautiful! I just love it!" she said as Arnold helped her put it on. "I have a gift for you too, but I'm going to give it to you later"

"Ok, let's get this date started!" said Arnold. Arnold took her hand and they walked to a little doughnut shop where they had breakfast and wound up getting a little sticky when they had a flirty doughnut filling fight.

They washed up a bit and then Arnold took Lila to a roller blade shop where he rented each of them some roller blades. They went outside and put them on on a bench.

"Arnold, I'm not very good at roller blading," said Lila.

"It's ok, my dear, you can hold my hand and we'll go slow."

"Ok."

They started off slow, but eventually Lila got the hang of it and they raced up and down the city, going to many shops. Arnold had bought Lila all sorts of cute little trinkets and a $15 pair of sexy black heels that Lila had to get, and the cash that he had set aside for her budget was depleting. They had lunch from a hot dog vendor on the street, followed by ice cream from the Jolly-Olly Man.

"Lila, we're going out to Chez Paris for dinner later, and you're going to need something fancy, come on!"

Arnold led the way to a nice dress shop, looked in his wallet and noticed he only had $50 for Lila, and said, "Okay, I only have $50 left for you, but I'm sure we can find you a nice dress."

"Oh, Arnold, $50 is plenty. I'm used to only getting $20 dresses. Come on! I love trying on clothes!"

'Man, I love you trying on clothes too,' thought Arnold as he sat outside the dressing room watching Lila try on dress after dress. Some of the dresses were way too expensive, and some were way too "not Chez Paris appropriate," but Arnold loved seeing her come out of the dressing room each time looking stunning in whatever she tried on. 

Three hours later, Lila had finally decided on a dress and Arnold bought it for her. It was made out of a fabric that looked like shiny black leather/plastic, had long sleeves, and a gold collar. It was zippered up the front all the way from top to bottom, stopped just above her knees, and was low cut at the top. It was also tight and molded to Lila's body perfectly, though the skirt of the dress was loose and hung just right over Lila's upper legs. The dress came with a gold colored chain link belt to make it look complete. When Arnold had seen Lila in this dress, he was positively drooling, and the price, $45, made it the perfect one to get.

By the time they were done, it was 6 o'clock. Arnold and Lila returned the roller blades and went back to Arnolds house to change for dinner. Lila changed into her dress and Arnold changed into some sexy black pants that weren't exactly tight, but pretty close to it, so they showed off his body, a long sleeved, dark blue silk shirt, and a black tie. He took off his hat and tussled his silky blond hair so that it looked just right and splashed on some cologne.

Since it was such a nice evening, they decided to walk the short ways to Chez Paris. Arnold didn't want to bother Grandpa anyway about the car, knowing he would make some comment about Lila and Arnold and the "package."

Arnold and Lila got to Chez Paris and had a wonderful dinner. They talked about this and that, and Arnold decided that this had been the happiest day of his life. He was out with the girl of his dreams, and she felt the same way about him.After they had finished eating, they walked back to Arnold's house. 

Grandpa greeted them at the door and Arnold gave him a look as if to say, 'Don't say anything or I'll kill you.' Grandpa understood and let them go up to Arnold's room without being too embarrassing.

They got up to Arnold's room, and Arnold took off his shoes and socks so his feet were bare and then began taking off his tie. 

"Let me do that for you," Lila said slyly. She removed her shoes, sauntered up to him, grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. They made out as she slowly undid his tie and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. She got halfway done when she stopped and pulled her lips away from his. 

"Wait, I'm being ever so selfish. Let me let you have some fun." Arnold hesitated for a minute so when he didn't start taking off her clothes, Lila walked over into the center of the room and began to take off her dress. "I'm just making myself more comfortable. It's just ever so hot in here." She undid the belt of her dress and let it fall to the floor with a clang. Then she slowly unzipped the dress. Underneath, she was wearing a very small, very tight green tube top and very small tight black shorts that barely went an inch down her thighs. 

Arnold stood there thinking, 'Damn, she's hot.' Lila sauntered back toward Arnold and began kissing him. She grabbed a hold of his half unbuttoned shirt and dragged him onto his bed. He lay there on his back and she got on top of him. They continued to make out while Lila finished unbuttoning his shirt. She then removed it and tossed it to the middle of the room somewhere.

Arnold and Lila continued their steamy make out session for a while and then Lila pulled her lips away from his yet again and put a finger to his lips to let him know not to talk. She then started kissing all over his face and down to his neck. She kissed his neck for a while and then moved down and started kissing his chest. Arnold just lay there with his eyes closed, breathing heavily, enjoying himself and Lila's every kiss.

Lila stopped kissing his slightly muscular bare chest and began gently stroking it with one delicate finger. Arnold was still lying there, eyes closed, and smiling. She stroked his chest and then began stroking his stomach, going in circles around his bellybutton. She then brought her lips down to where she was stroking and began kissing his bellybutton. Arnold giggled slightly because it tickled, but he was clearly enjoying himself. While Lila was kissing Arnold's stomach, she slowly began undoing his belt buckle. She got the belt undone, undid the top button of his pants, and unzipped his fly, exposing his red plaid boxers.

"What are you doing?!" Arnold suddenly realized where Lila was going and jerked up to a semi-sitting position.

"I'm just getting ready to finally give you my present," said Lila sexily.

"And, uh, what would that be?"

"I'm going to let you have sex with me!"

"WHAT!? Listen, uh Lila, I appreciate the offer and everything, but I'm just not ready for that yet."

"You mean, you're not going to have sex with me?"

"No Lila, not tonight, and not for a very long time."

"Well then," said Lila getting a little annoyed, "consider us OVER!"

"Huh? I don't understand. You're breaking up with me just because I won't have sex with you?"

"Precisely! The only reason I agreed to be your girlfriend was that kiss was so good; I thought you'd be perfect in bed too, but my plan obviously didn't work, so I'm outta here! See ya!" Lila picked up her clothes and walked out the door.

Arnold just fell back on the bed and cried.

Arnold had been crying all night. He awoke the next morning and decided he needed a friend to talk to. He picked up the phone and dialed up Gerald.

"Hullo?" mumbled Gerald still sleepy.

"Gerald, I need to talk to you! Lila dumped me!" Arnold said on the verge of tears again.

"Aw, man that's terrible, why did she dump you?" Gerald mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Because I wouldn't have sex with her," said Arnold angrily.

At the sound of the word "sex" Gerald jolted awake. "What! You wouldn't have sex with her?! Why if Phoebe wanted… I'd… I'd….."

"Thanks Gerald. You're a pal," said Arnold sarcastically.

"Sorry man, I respect your wishes… I'm really sorry for you, but I have to go. Bye." He hung up.

'I wonder what he's up to,' thought Arnold, 'I still feel awful, I need to talk to someone who really cares. Grandpa won't understand. He encouraged me to have sex. Wait! I know! Helga! She really cares about me. I think I'll talk to her.'

Gerald was now even more determined to get Phoebe back after Arnold's phone call. He decided while he was still fresh-minded from his good night's sleep he would try and think of a plan. He paced his bedroom, thinking. "Ok, first thing, I need to get rid of Rosa. Then I can talk to Phoebe. Now what do I know about Rosa that I can use to think of a plan to get rid of her? All I really know is that she wants me. She is very determined, but why does she want me so much? Now, she seems by the way she acts that she's not used to having things denied to her. That's it! She wants me so much because I don't want her. I am something she can't get even after she's tried for it, and it makes her insane! Now what would happen if she could get me? Is she the type who would get bored now that she's won? Or is she the type who would revel in her victory? It would only work if she were the type who'd get bored. And either way, Phoebe would see and it would be even worse. I can't do that. So what am I gonna do?" Gerald continued pacing and thinking for hours but he couldn't figure out what to do about Rosa. 

"Maybe if I patch things up with Phoebe first, we can figure out what to do about Rosa together. That's it! I need to talk to her, but not too soon or she'll be mad and unreasonable. I need to see if it's safe first." 

Gerald thought he wouldn't be able to watch Phoebe for danger signs except at school, so he went to the park to play with some friends since it was the weekend. He wouldn't see Phoebe till Monday most likely. He went to the park and the first thing he saw was not the others playing baseball, but Phoebe reading on a bench. He decided not to play with the others, but to try and talk to Phoebe. He went over to her. "Phoebe?" 

She didn't respond. 'Ok, is she ignoring me or does she just not notice me outside the book?' He sat down next to her on the bench. "Phoebe?" 

She turned away, still reading. "Fine, ignore me. I'm still gonna talk though. Whether you listen or not is up to you. I have nothing to do with Rosa. She just came up to me one day at my locker and started flirting with me! I told her off and said that you were my girlfriend and she got mad and stalked off. I thought that was it. But she just kept bugging me more and more! Around every corner I'd see her. She was flirting with me, trying to make me leave you for her!" 

"And obviously she succeeded. I don't want to know why you left me for her, just go away." 

"But she didn't succeed! And I never left you! She surprised me at the library. She came up to me and started trying to convince me to leave you again and I refused. I told her that you are all I need and want. Then she said something like she didn't believe me. And she said 'Let's see if you feel the same way after this!' and she kissed me! I was too shocked to do anything and just when I was about to push her away you pulled her away. You know the rest. I never left you for her. The slightest possibility of the merest chance of it crossing my mind never happened. I love you Phoebe, and it hurt when you left me." 

Phoebe's back was still turned to Gerald. A few tears were working their way slowly down her cheeks. She twisted around quickly and kissed him. He kissed her back, relieved that she believed him and ecstatic that she loved him again.

During the time that this was happening with Gerald, Arnold had decided to go to Helga's house to see if she was home. He knew that Helga cared about him a lot and he was still very sad over what had happened yesterday. He went up the steps to her front door and rang the bell.

Helga answered the door. "Arnold! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Lila, especially the day after your one month anniversary."

When Helga said this, Arnold just stood there. Then, Helga saw a tear slide down Arnold's cheek.

"Oh my God! Arnold, what happened! Come inside. You can talk to me Arnold."

Helga took Arnold's arm and dragged him up the stairs.

"Who was at the door?" growled Bob.

"Just Arnold Dad, he really needs to talk to me."

Bob just mumbled something and went back to watching TV.

Helga and Arnold finally reached Helga's room. Helga sat down on the bed and Arnold sat beside her.

"Tell me what happened Arnold. Why are you so upset?"

"Well Helga, Yesterday was supposed to be the perfect day, and for the most part it was. Lila and I spent the whole day together and it was Heaven. It was the best day of my life. We went roller blading, I took her shopping, and I spent like my life savings on her to make the date perfect. We went to dinner, and then I took her back to my room for, ya know, but it turns out, this whole time, she was leading me on! She never loved me! I loved her with all my heart and she threw it out and stomped on it! The only reason why she wanted to be my girlfriend was she thought I'd be good in bed! We were making out and she tried to take off my pants! I told her to stop, that I wasn't ready, and she dumped me! She only wanted to be my girlfriend so I'd have sex with her! I feel so USED!"

After his long explanation, Arnold started sobbing once again. Helga took him in her arms and she hugged him. Arnold continued crying and trying to talk at the same time.

"I tried to tell Gerald about it, but he seemed preoccupied. Grandpa wouldn't have understood, and I just need to be with someone who cares about me now. Someone to help me get through this."

Helga felt so much pain for Arnold that she too started crying.

"Arnold, I kept telling you that Lila was no good, but I let you go with her because it made you happy. I was hoping with all my heart that I was wrong, and that she wouldn't hurt you, but she did, and I'm never going to forgive her for hurting you. Arnold, no matter how you feel about me, I will always love you, and you can always talk to me about anything."

Arnold looked up and saw that Helga was also crying. Their tear-filled eyes locked and they stared at each other. Then Arnold slowly leaned in and kissed Helga on the lips very softly for about five seconds. 

"Thanks Helga. I know you'll always be here for me," Arnold said. "I think I'm gonna be going now. You really helped me feel a little better." He smiled, his eyes still glistening from the tears. 

Helga just stared at him, in shock from that kiss. She just sat there and watched as he left.

Arnold wasn't exactly sure why he had kissed Helga either. He thought that at the time, it had just seemed like the right thing to do. He walked out the door of Helga's house and went back to his own.

On Monday, Gerald and Phoebe were talking between classes by his locker. Rosa Maria headed over there to flirt with Gerald again, not seeing Phoebe yet. Phoebe saw Rosa Maria coming and suddenly threw herself on Gerald, kissing him. Gerald was surprised since he was in the middle of a sentence, but kissed her back. Rosa Maria saw Phoebe suddenly kiss Gerald and was shocked and angry. Obviously he had succeeded in winning back Phoebe. She stamped off, temporarily defeated. Phoebe saw her leave and separated her lips from Gerald's. 

"That'll teach that Spanish viper!" 

"Huh?" 

"I saw Rosa coming. The look on her face when I kissed you was priceless." 

An idea grew in Gerald's head. "Phoebe, before I was trying to figure out how to get Rosa to leave me alone so I could get you back, but when I saw you at the park, I took the chance and decided I'd get rid of Rosa later. But you just presented me with the best plan I could have to get her to leave me, and us, alone for good! Whenever we see her, if we're together, unless we are in class, we have to kiss. That'll drive her nuts and she'll leave us alone!" 

"Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive?" She glanced slyly at him. 

"What's an ulterior motive?" She laughed, and looked at him with mock annoyance. 

"It means, are you sure you're not conjuring up this plan just to get me to kiss you more often?"

"Oh, um, no, but that's not a bad idea! Thanks Phoebe!"

"Gerald!" Phoebe said with an exasperated tone.

"Love ya Phoebes," said Gerald. He gave her a quick kiss and went to class.

Later, at lunch, Phoebe and Gerald were sitting alone at a table together. 

"Uh oh, here comes little miss thang," muttered Gerald angrily. He and Phoebe looked around to make sure there was no cafeteria people roaming around and then began kissing. Rosa sauntered up to them. 

"Hola, Gerald," she said with a slight attitude.

Gerald pulled his lips apart from Phoebe's and said with a smirk, "Hi Rosa. I'd love to stop and talk to you, but…my jaw hurts too much from kissing my girlfriend, Phoebe, to have any lengthy conversations." 

"Is that so?" said Rosa with even more attitude.

"Yeah, that is so, and if you don't get your large ugly Cuban bootie outta here and leave me alone once and for all, I'm gonna go to the principal and file sexual harassment against you. Got that sista!?" Gerald snapped his fingers across his face as he said this.

"Fine! But it's your loss el Diablo!" She stalked away.

"Well, I guess we showed her! Wait a sec. Phoebe, What does el diablo mean?"

"I believe she called you the devil, Gerald."

"Oh, well, in that case, will you be my hot stuff?" said Gerald with a devilish grin.

"Gerald, you're too cute!" She gave him a quick kiss.

"Did I ever tell you that you tasted de-licious?"

Phoebe just rolled her eyes.

At the same time that all this had been going on, Arnold had been desperately trying to talk to Lila, but she kept on ignoring him and acting like he wasn't there. Then, right before lunch, Arnold had seen something that made him feel like he was being ripped apart. Lila was kissing another guy. She was full on making out with him in the hall only two days after she had ripped his heart out and stomped on it with her three-inch high-heeled shoes that he had bought for her! 

Helga came up behind Arnold and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to let her go Arnold. She's not worth it."

"Yeah, I guess so, but she won't even be my friend. She won't even talk to me!"

"Arnold, you know I'll always be your friend"

"Yeah, I know. You wanna eat lunch with me?"

"I'd love to. I kinda want to talk to you about something." Helga hadn't been able to get the kiss out of her head since it had happened. Why had he done it? Was it just a friend kiss? Was he just desperate to get some after being dumped? Or was there something more behind it?

Arnold was thinking the same thing. Why had he kissed Helga? He had given the excuse that it had just seemed like the right thing to do, but why did it seem that way? He just wasn't sure.

They sat down at a lunch table by themselves. "So, Helga, what did you wanna talk to me about?" asked Arnold, having a feeling he knew what it was going to be about, and he was right.

"I just want to know, when you were at my house yesterday, and we were talking…"

"Why did I kiss you?"

"Yeah, I mean, I thought you didn't like me like me."

"Helga, to be perfectly honest with you, I don't even know why I did it. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"That's you, always doing the right thing, but why was kissing me the right thing?"

"I just don't know. Maybe it was the moment as we looked into each other's eyes. Maybe as I looked into your eyes, something came over me. Maybe I saw someone who really and truly cared about me, and I…I…" 

Helga could see Arnold's eyes filling up with tears again. "What?" she said lovingly.

"I…I'll tell you later. I have to go." Arnold got up and nearly ran out of the cafeteria. Gerald had just finished patching things up with Phoebe and Rosa when he saw his best friend walk quickly out of the cafeteria nearly on the verge of tears. 

"Phoebe, I haven't been a very good friend to him, I should go see what the matter is."

"Ok, Gerald, I'll go keep Helga company."

Gerald rushed out of the cafeteria and followed Arnold into the boys' bathroom on the second floor that everyone knew was always empty because it was basically a wreck. "Arnold man! What's wrong!? Are you still depressed over Lila?"

"No, I'm just incredibly confused right now, and the stress is getting to me." Arnold said slumping to the floor.

"What are you confused about?"

"Ok, yesterday, I went to Helga's house to talk to someone who cared about me, about Lila."

"How did you know how Helga felt about you?" 

"She told me, and it was nice, so anyway, I went to her house and I poured my heart out to her, and she was there for me. She even cried with me. Then, our eyes locked and I kissed her, just a soft little kiss, but I don't know why. I thought I didn't like her like her, but…. man, Gerald! I'm so confused!"

"Arnold! Relax! Listen man, Lila has you all worked up. She broke your heart and I think that you're just scared of getting hurt again. I think you kissed Helga because you do have feelings for her. You just haven't realized it yet. Talk to her, Arnold. Talk to her, look her straight in the eye, and I think you'll finally figure out how you feel."

Gerald left the bathroom leaving Arnold alone to think.

Arnold had decided to take Gerald's Advice and talk to Helga. That afternoon, he finished his homework and gave Helga a call.

"Hello?"

"Helga? This is Arnold. May I come over? I need to talk to you."

"Sure Arnold, but why can't you talk to me over the phone?"

"I just can't. I'll see you in a few." He hung up.

Arnold grabbed the keys to the Packard, let Grandpa know he was taking the car, and drove to Helga's house. He wanted to get there as fast as possible. At Helga's house, he rang the doorbell and she answered it.

"What did you want to talk to me about Arnold?"

"Come on," He started up the stairs and she followed him to her room. They sat down on the bed and Arnold spoke.

"I've come here to find out why I kissed you, to find out how I feel." Arnold looked straight into her eyes like Gerald had told him. "I know you really care about me Helga, I know now that you always have. I remember that I never liked you that way, that I always liked Lila, I always loved Lila the way you loved me. At least, I thought I loved her. If I really did, then why didn't I tell you no when you asked if you had a chance, and most importantly, why did I kiss you?" Arnold's eyes were welling up with tears yet again.

Helga was on the verge of tears herself. "I don't know Arnold, why don't you tell me?"

Arnold kept staring into Helga's eyes. He saw them getting teary, but he kept staring. Suddenly, he had the answer.

"Helga, I…I think that Lila was there, taking over me. I thought I cared about her so much, and that blinded me into not even noticing what was in front of my face. I had wanted Lila for so long, that I just couldn't let go. I couldn't accept what was already here. She blinded me and put me under her spell for seven years, and then finally, I had her. You just sat there and let me take her, feeling the same emotions for me that I felt for her. Then she dumped me and you were there for me, and I kissed you because I was finally free of her spell and I was beginning to realize the feelings I had for you that were buried deep down inside me. I was afraid to admit they were there, but as I sat here and looked into your eyes, I really found them, and I'm not going to make another mistake in my love life and let you go. I was too dense to realize my feelings for you UNTIL NOW! I love you Helga G. Pataki, and I hope after how stupid I've been you still feel the same way about me."

"Arnold, I have always loved you and I always will love you," she said smiling, her tears of sadness turning into tears of joy.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." Arnold said, his tears also turning into happy ones. He put his hands up to Helga's face and gently wiped away her tears. Then, keeping his hands on her face he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, this time knowing very well why. They kissed passionately for about five minutes, and then Arnold pulled away.

"Helga Pataki," he said getting down off the bed and on to one knee, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask football-head." 

"Is that a yes?" asked Arnold getting up and sitting back on the bed.

"That's a hell yes, but what about Lila?"

"Lila? Lila who?" said Arnold giving Helga the flirty eyes.

"Now THOSE are the words I've wanted to hear from your lips for seven long years."

"Then these lips have a lot of catching up to do," said Arnold making the flirty eyes more intense. He pulled Helga close to him, and they shared the best kiss of their lives.

THE END


End file.
